


The Final Loop

by Granjolrass



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Loop, mild depictions of violence, queliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granjolrass/pseuds/Granjolrass
Summary: 38 times Eliot had to watch Quentin die. And he was the only one who remembered. This was his final night with Quentin; his final night before they were going to fight the Beast. But after 38 lifetimes, how could Eliot have known this would be their last night together.





	The Final Loop

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by an idea by the lovely Gizmo for Ships week of the Welter's Challenge! We worked on a video based on this idea together, but I really wanted to write a little ficlet to go along with it, so here it is!

Eliot lay in bed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. He sighed, taking a long drag of his cigarette. He stared at the smoke, watching it billow upward and dissipate. Tomorrow one of them would be dead. He knew this. He had done this 38 times after all. He sighed deeply. 15 of the loops had ended with all of them dead, 13 had ended with Eliot dying, and 10 had ended with Eliot surviving Quentin. He took another long drag and exhaled slowly. He was sure if he had to watch Quentin die one more time, he was going to completely lose it. He shut his eyes, pressing on them firmly with his fingers and willing away the images of Quentin’s lifeless body, of him choking on his own blood, of his limbs being severed from his body. He sat upright and reached for the bottle of vodka on his nightstand. He drank it straight. If he drank enough, maybe they’d go away; maybe he wouldn’t hear the screams. 

The doorknob clicked and he took a quick swig before returning the bottle to the nightstand. Quentin had seen the worst parts of him and somehow still wanted to be with him 38 different lifetimes, but a part of Eliot still didn’t want him to see him like this. Quentin offered him a weak smile as he entered the room, shrugging off his bag and coat. 

“Everything’s ready.” Quentin said after a moment, but his words were somber.

Eliot nodded, taking one last drag before stubbing out the cigarette. 

“So that’s it.” He said, exhaling. “Tomorrow we kill the Beast. Or die horrible deaths.” He gave in and took another swig from the bottle. “At least after 38 times I know not to wear my nice white button-down.” He tried to give a lighthearted smile, but it came out more like a grimace. Quentin sat on the bed next to him, slipping off his shoes.

“The spell is going to work.” He said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I mean, probably.” He added after a moment. “But if Alice says it’s going to work, I believe her. If I trust anyone to find a spell that’ll work, it’s her.” He offered a smile Eliot thought was an attempt at reassurance. 

Eliot wanted to argue that Alice wasn’t exactly in the best state of mind. It had only been two days since the Beast had killed Julia. Apart from Quentin, Alice had been the closet friend Julia had. But he knew better than to bring up Julia’s death right now. He knew Q was still grieving too. 

“You’re right.” He lied, taking another swig and offering him the bottle. Quentin took it gratefully, drinking from it deeply. He moved closer to Eliot, resting his head against his shoulder. 

“You’re a terrible liar.” Quentin finally said, threading his fingers through Eliot’s. He smirked. 

“You tell me that every time.” 

Quentin looked up at him, with an expression that instantly made Eliot regret telling him about the loops. 

“What if… we don’t- what if we…” He struggled to find the right words. Eliot put a hand on his cheek.

“Getting to spend another life with you wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.” He said, pressing a gently kiss against his lips. “Besides, I’ll have an opportunity to try out a new pick up line.” He teased, grinning. 

Quentin rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but smile. 

“I made a deal with Dean Fogg to always be the one to take you to your exam. You literally can’t miss me.” 

Quentin smiled. Placing a hand on his chest.

“I love you.” He murmured, drawing in a shaky breath. 

“No.” Eliot said, placing the bottle back on the nightstand. “You always do this dramatic I love you, goodbye cruel world shtick.” He turned to look him in the eyes. “Save the I love you’s for the next time we see each other.”

Quentin nodded softly, resting his head against Eliot’s chest. There was nothing left to say.

Eliot’s attention wandered back to the ceiling. He knew if they failed, Jane would just reset the loop. She had told him as much. Her plan for the 40th loop was to remove Julia from Brakebills. He shot a momentary glance at Q, knowing he would be devastated. But Jane knew what she was doing, didn’t she? He closed his eyes, resting his chin on the top of Q’s head. This time would be the one. He repeated the phrase in his head, falling asleep in the comfort of the lie.

But even Jane Chatwin was wrong about some things. Something would need to change in the next loop. But that change wasn’t Julia, the change was them.


End file.
